1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for corrupting bar codes on a plurality of articles which are packaged in a receptacle. Either an ink jet or laser will place a mark through the bar code of each article such that this bar code can no longer be optically scanned.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many articles are now provided with bar codes which can automatically be read. However, when these individual articles are packaged together, it is often a problem that the bar code for a single article is read instead of a bar code for a package. Therefore, an inaccurate count of the articles will be had.
For example, soda cans can be put into open-ended six packs as seen, for example, in FIG. 8 of the instant application. These cans 20 will have exposed bar codes 22 through the open end 52 of the carton 42. The carton 42 will also have a bar code 48 indicating the amount and price for six items. When a retailer, for example, scans carton 42, it is often the case that the exposed bar code 22 on the can 20 will be read instead of the bar code 48 on the bottom of the carton 42. Therefore, a consumer will only be charged for a single soda instead of a six pack. Further, the inventory for the retailer will be incorrect.
In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed to add a bar code cover 50 on carton 46 as seen in FIG. 7 of the instant application. While this arrangement will prevent a scanner from reading the individual bar codes 22 on the cans, this end cover 50 adds considerable expense to the cost of the carton 46.
As another alternative, it has been proposed to have two inventories of cans. One inventory will have a bar code 22 indicating a single article whereas other cans will have bar codes indicating a six pack. These cans having six pack bar codes will only be packaged in cartons 42. In this manner, either the bar code 48 on the carton 42 or the bar code 22 on the individual cans will be read. Either reading will indicate that a six pack of articles is present. In fact, the bar code 48 on the bottom of the carton 42 can be omitted in this arrangement.
However, this dual bar code arrangement has several drawbacks. For example, if a consumer breaks open a six pack and takes a single can to the register, the scanner will indicate that a six pack is being purchased. Not only can the consumer be overcharged, but the retailer's inventories will be inaccurate. Also, the use of dual cans having either single item or plural item bar codes increases the needed inventories, requires different can decorations for each product and increases the filling line requirements. Specifically, either the filling lines handle only single or multipack cans thereby necessitating certain control devices or two separate filling lines must be used. Therefore, this arrangement is logistically more complicated and is more expensive than an arrangement using a can with only a single bar code.